


in the twirl and spin

by mockingdyke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingdyke/pseuds/mockingdyke
Summary: Kageyama Tobio sits on a park bench in the early night, and he has two choices. He can ask Hinata to leave, take the problem with him, breathe easy again. Or he can tell the truth.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 20





	in the twirl and spin

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I posted on twitter awhile back. : )

Kageyama Tobio sits on a park bench in the early night, and he has two choices. He can ask Hinata to leave, take the problem with him, breathe easy again. Or he can tell the truth.

“Hinata,” he starts, hunched over his knees and hiding his face in his hands.

“Yeah,” Hinata answers, rubbing his back gently, and he’s here, he’s fully here, and he’s listening just like he’s always listened, but there’s something different in it. Something further. 

“I think… in high school.” Tobio breathes. The words are big, clear in his head and hard to fit in his mouth. He swallows. “I was... in love. With you.”

He hears the splash, almost. The streetlamp above them is humming. There’s a faint sound of chirruping from the shadowed underbrush; frogs, or crickets, and little birds that sing at night. In the distance the street murmurs softly of cars and conversation.

“Just in high school?” Hinata asks, and Tobio whips around, forgetting to hide his face in his indignation. Is he actually mocking him, here, now?

But Hinata’s expression is serious.

“Just in high school?” He asks again, leaning in ever so slightly, his hand still resting lightly between Tobio’s shoulderblades. “Not any more?”

Tobio’s eyes widen. 

It’s a question that holds the rest of his life in it. It’s not something he can just answer. His mouth gapes like a dying fish. 

“I- It-” he starts, and doesn’t know what follows.

The hand on the small of his back slides up to cup the nape of his neck. It gives a little pull. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata says. His eyes are old, somehow. Intense. “Can I kiss you?”

\---

Hinata’s mouth is something precious, with a certain self-possession and Tobio feels strangely humbled to be kissing this incredible, tenacious man. For a brief moment he understands that he is, in fact, the luckiest person in the world, and then he’s distracted by the intricate details of softness, lips, and tongue. When he pulls away he realizes his left hand’s bunching in Hinata’s shirt, right over his heart, and his right has found its way to the side of his face. He brings them awkwardly back to himself. He doesn’t know what happens next.

“Do y-” he starts, blundering out into the great unknown. “Do you have plans for tomorrow?”

Hinata looks up at him, face halfway to a grin, and Tobio has to look away. 

“Yeah,” he says. “I’ve got practice. Bet you do, too. Actually,” he squeezes the sides of his watch, the screen coming on to announce **22:10**. “I should get going.”

Tobio tries not to panic.

“Wait,” he says, determined not to let Hinata go without some kind of closure. “When can I see you again?”

Hinata looks at him, sort of studies his face. “When do you want to?” he asks, and Tobio feels his stomach flip. 

“Whenever,” he says without thinking, and means it. “Whenever I can.”

Hinata smiles, then- not the blinding one, but something quieter, and gets up and holds out his hand. “Walk me to the station?”

\---

He checks his phone calendar as they walk. “How about Wednesday? That’s when I usually get groceries and call Mom and Natsu, but I’ve got the whole evening free. You could come over for dinner?” 

It’s a something-hour train ride to Hinata’s place, and there’s practice early Thursday morning. Tobio thinks about it, and realizes this is going to be hard. And he’s leaving, in a few months, for a foreign country. He can still feel the warm press of Hinata’s lips; the tender, gentle joy of his tongue. Maybe they can talk about it on Wednesday. He agrees.

“Hug?” Hinata asks, and he obliges, still a little awkward after all these years but doing his best to squeeze tight. Hinata smiles again then, his trademark blinding one, and Tobio feels something warm bloom overwhelming in his chest. 

“Take care,” he urges, waving goodbye as Hinata disappears into the station, shifting into the brightness of artificial light.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter and tumblr as [mockingdyke](https://twitter.com/hinataphobia), feel free to send requests or just say hi!


End file.
